Punishment
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru had never been so horrified in his life. [slight ishifuka] [non-despair] [oneshot]


Kiyotaka Ishimaru had never been so horrified in his life.

He had been in class, taking notes, paying attention to the teacher… when he spotted Touko Fukawa attempting to pass a note to Byakuya Togami. He, of course, shot his hand up and informed the teacher. Then he confiscated the note and gave both of them a strict warning.

Then, during lunch in his Disciplinary Committee room, he had read the note.

Now, he was suffering the aftermath.

He didn't know why someone would want to write something like that down, especially in a school environment, but he did know that Fukawa would have to serve detention after school today. And as much as he did not want to look her in the face after reading that _monstrosity _of a note, it was his duty.

There were ten minutes of lunch left. He stood up from the small table in the Disciplinary Committee room and exited, glancing back. He hoped that he would be able to find a few more members soon. While he was confident in his abilities to control the students of Hope's Peak, it was a bit disenheartening that nobody else had the drive to even try.

He supposed that they had their talents to work on. That was most likely the reason they didn't want to join the Disciplinary Committee.

Fukawa was not in the lunchroom. However, Togami was, looking quite relieved for some reason. Perhaps he knew where she was.

"Togami-kun!" Ishimaru said. Togami rubbed his temples and looked at him.

"What?" he snapped, look of relief gone.

"Where is Fukawa-kun? I must speak with her," Ishimaru said. Togami sighed.

"Why should I know? Check the library," Togami said. "Now get out of my sight."

Ishimaru hurried out of the lunchroom after a quick glance around to see if anyone else was breaking rules. It seemed that nobody was, though Leon Kuwata very quickly got his feet off the table when Ishimaru's eyes swept over him.

Fukawa, thankfully, was in the library, hiding behind a stack of books. Ishimaru marched over to her. "Fukawa-kun," he said, being sure to keep his voice down, because it was a library. Fukawa squeaked and looked up at him. He flushed, thinking back to the note, and handed her a detention slip. "You are to serve detention today after school for an hour. Please be on time. That is all."

He turned to go. "Are you going to _punish _me?" she asked, and he froze. He turned back to face her.

She was blushing, though she had a sly look on her face. Ishimaru swallowed. He had a good idea what she meant, though he thought it would be best if he did not show that he knew what she meant.

So, he just barked an affirmative and left the library as quickly as he could. Looking back on it, perhaps that was not the best thing to do.

He spent the rest of the school day trying not to look at Fukawa. Whenever he, by chance, did manage to lock eyes with her, he would glance away as quickly as he could before she could catch the blush rising on his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure if it worked or not. From her occasional snicker, he thought not.

To make matters worse, she was the only one who had gotten a detention that day. Perhaps it was because he was not paying as much attention to his fellow students as he should have been, or perhaps they were just strangely well-behaved that day, but, when Ishimaru shuffled through the detention slips, he found only one marked with the current day's date.

Sighing, he headed to the classroom he commonly used for detentions.

Fukawa was already there, blushing furiously. He glanced at his watch. "Your time starts now," he said. She nodded, sending a glance toward him every so often. It made him slightly uncomfortable, and he thought back to the note.

It had been meant for Togami, but that didn't mean it wasn't still embarrassing.

After about two minutes, Fukawa spoke. She had that sly look on her face again, though this time it was slightly confused.

"S-so," she said. He glared at her. She shifted a little in her chair. "About that punishment…"

"Detention is a punishment," Ishimaru said, leaving it at that.

The rest of detention passed rather smoothly.

* * *

**So, this was requested by an anon on Tumblr, who wanted an Ishifuka with Fukawa breaking rules or something and needing to be punished.**

**And I couldn't resist. **

**So. **

**I'm sorry anon. **


End file.
